


Magic of ancient gods

by Sunako_Akuma



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Writer's Month 2020, mentions of neglecting children (Nothing grafic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 Third prompt: magicOne day Grace's school calls Danny and Steve, due to the fact that Grace had been missing for three days now.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861411
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Magic of ancient gods

**Author's Note:**

> So... This kind of got out of hand. The original idea has literally nothing to do with what is getting uploaded and I again managed to not follow the plan for the story I had written out.  
> I spellchecked it, but there are going to be mistakes.   
> I just want to mention it before anyone reads it and expects wizards, dragons and other magical items. Nope sorry. No wizards and no dragons.

Danny watched the 4 teenagers that looked absolutely miserable. He had seen enough homeless people to know that all four had no homes. Or at the very least weren’t were they should be, for a long period of a time. Which was something Danny loathed to see. And what really got him was the simple fact that no one called them in missing.

“So where did you come from? And please do not say from the alley. I want to know where the four of you are supposed to be.”

“We’re not going back, all of us would rather face jail!” Now that wasn’t the answer that Danny had ever wanted to hear. It was the leader of the little group. All in all, he distantly reminded Danny of Steve, with his possessive and protective streak, hair colour, height and skin tone. Just his eyes were a deep brown, boiling with emotions. Biting his tongue, Danny knelt down to be more on eye hight with the kids that were sitting on the ground.

“Okay. Then you don’t go back there, but you need to go to school, have a safe place to live in. You shouldn’t hunger. I’ll need your help as well. You need to tell me, where you four belong to.”

“So you can break your word and leave us there?” The sarcastic answer came from the scrappy teen, that was far to small for his age. His hair was so dirty, that simply resumed he had once been a blond and fell past his shoulder blades.

“No, so I can press charges of child neglection and fraud.” After that, Danny went to his car to grab 4 bottles of water, that Steve has stored in there not long ago, before returning to the teenagers to give them the water. It nearly broke Danny’s heart to see them so happy just for a bottle of water each. It wasn’t too long that Steve reappeared, holding a paper bag. He immediately made way to the street kids and handed it to them, before returning to Danny, who was standing by the car, on the phone with someone. Neither liked the fact that the kids were nearly crying in happiness of having been gifted food and water.

“Hey, Steve can you call Jenny Moreaty, see if she wants to take the kids in?” Steve had to admit that was a good idea. The family Moreaty had been trying to adopt a child for a long time, but always either parents returned or the child was taken away from them for no reason. She would absolutely be delighted by the idea of being able to take care of 4 mud puppies that have been wronged by the system.

Steve nodded, watching how Danny suddenly snarled into the phone, giving the kids a short fright, not quite understanding the flip like a switch. The SEAL had to bite back the laughter that was threatening to escape, when he saw the amazed look of the runt of the group.

Like they had hoped, Jenny Moreaty was to the moon in happiness, when she heard there were four teenagers in need and immediately agreed to take them in. The four mud puppies were sitting in the back of the Silverado, while Steve was driving at breakneck speed, through the streets of Honolulu.

“Steve! Slower! Oh my God! Telephone pole!! Drive slower, you neanderthal! We have kids in the back!!” Danny was clinging to the side door, praying that they wouldn’t die on the way to Moreaty’s mansion. The kids weren’t much better, clinging to each other and the doors.

“It’s fine, Danny-“

“It’s not you idiot! Eyes on the road!! You’re driving far too much over the speed limit!! Oh god, CAR, Steven!! We are law enforcement officers. We enforce the law. Not break it!!”

All passengers in the car were so glad when they finally arrived at their destination 15 minutes before any normal person would manage the drive.

“I’m taking your license away and sending you back to driving school.” Danny hissed at Steve.

“Come on Danno, it wasn’t that bad.” The icy look on Danny’s face stopped Steve for a moment. It gave Danny the necessary time to start his rant.

“Not so bad. Huh. Tell me what wasn’t so bad? That fact that you probably broke every traffic rule that exists in this country. 5 yellow lights Steve, one red one. 2 telephone poles. Nearly 6 other traffic participants! How is that not bad?! This is why, if anyone out of 5-0, that isn’t me, is teaching Grace how to drive a car it’ll be Chin! We had kids in the back. Kids that just ate and drank. The last thing I want for them to experienced was the driving of a mad man!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kids were nervous, so he stopped his rant and simply glared at Steve. Who in turn only happily grinned.

“Love you too, Danno.”

All four teens looked absolutely floored, when Jenny Moreaty had hugged them welcome. That she didn’t mind the dirt, grime and flees, they probably had. Before they entered the house, the youngest, a girl, turned around and smiled at them: “Thank you so much!!” Steve and Danny smiled, waving them away, before retuning to the car, to head into work.

**_~||~_ **

It was an entire week after fishing the kids from the alley. Child service agreed with them and had made sure the kids would stay with the family Moreaty. They found the employee that had been ‘checking’ in on the kids and the family that was still getting the money, despite the fact that the kids had long been gone. Now all three were going to prison and were getting cellmates known to not be kind to people who didn’t give a child their everything. The four children were getting better, would be meeting a therapist weekly to get over the trauma they had suffered.

Speaking about kids, Danny was worrying about Grace. While she had told Danny, she was had to study a lot and would probably forget to call at night, he hadn’t even gotten a message from her in three days. He was just going to call Rachel to check that everything was alright, when he got a call.

“Williams.”

_“Detective Williams, this is James Kinstone the principal of the Academy of the Sacred Hearts. We were worried about Grace, as she hasn’t been in school for the last three days and we can’t reach Mrs Edwards.”_ The blood in Danny’s veins froze.

“I’ll go check on them right now. I’ll call you when I have more information.” Danny nearly chocked on his own words but managed to get them out clearly.

_“Thank you, Detective. I’ll eagerly await your call.”_ After that the principal hung up and Danny jumped to his feet, leaving his office, banging on the glass of Steve’s office and signalled him to follow Danny. While Steve didn’t care if he was able to drive a car, Danny did and he knew he was in no condition to drive. Worrying about Grace.

“Danno, what’s going on?” Steve followed Danny, making sure he never fell too many steps behind Danny.

“We need to get to Rachel’s place immediately. Grace’s school just called me; they haven’t heard of Grace in three days. Something is wrong.” Steve’s look hardened and he speed up slightly. It didn’t take them long to get to the Silverado and then Steve was pulling out, racing through the streets of Honolulu. This time, Danny didn’t once complain about Steve’s driving. During the drive, Danny tried to reach Rachel’s phone only to get the message: _‘We're sorry, you have reached a number that is no longer in service.’_

“Phone’s disconnected. The same with the landline. And Gracie’s phone is going straight to voicemail. Something isn’t right, Steve.” Steve reached over to Danny and grabbed his hand, intertwining their finger.

“We’ll find out what happened and we’ll react accordingly. Okay? This isn’t like Rachel to just leave.” Danny nodded, squeezing Steve’s hand, only letting it go, when Steve needed to shift gears.

They arrived in front of Rachel’s home and out of curtesy rang the doorbell. When they didn’t get an answer after a few tries, Danny simply typed in the code for the electric gate and secretly cursed, because Rachel still hadn’t changed the code. Then they rushed to the front door, breaking it down without hesitation. The house was a mess. While it didn’t look like someone tossed the place, it seamed like so one had cleaned it in a few days. And Danny knew that Rachel would never have allowed something like that. While Rachel wasn’t a neat freak quite to the proportions like Steve was, but she still liked a clean place. It only got worse when she married Stan though.

“Grace! Charlie!” Danny called out, running towards the rooms of the children. Steve was following him, checking if there were any clues about what happened here.

“Danno?” Danny’s heart dropped when he heard the familiar voice of his kid. It was sleepy, a bit raspy and when he saw Grace, he had a flash back to the four mud puppies. Her clothes were dirty, while not street dirty, but stained by what looked to be tomato sauce. Danny dropped to his knees, ignoring the spike of pain that shot through his injured knee, and hugged his daughter close. Her hair was unwashed and she smelled slightly. But Danny didn’t care. Grace was so far fine.

“Monkey what happened? Where is you mom?” Danny felt Steve squeeze past him, press a quick kiss to Gracie’s head, before he went looking for Charlie.

“I don’t know. She went away on Sunday and hasn’t been back since.” Grace cuddled closer to Danny, clinging to him, tears were running down her face.

“Why didn’t you call me Grace, I would have come and gotten you and Charlie.” He heard Grace sob and simply whispered sweets nothings into her ear, hugging her close, making sure she felt safe. That was what was most important right now. After a while he felt Grace calm down enough to fall asleep and Danny gently picked her up, holding her close to him. As he was about to go looking for Steve, his partner came out of the door to Grace’s room, holding a bundle of clothes in his arms.

“He’s still alive, but not doing well at all. I say, we’re taking them to Tripler now and let Chin and Kono figure out what happened here.”

Malia was already waiting for them in front of Tripler along with a nurse. She had gotten Chin’s call and since she was already there, helping out, she waited for Steve and Danny to come in. Danny got out of the car, holding Charlie close to him. He wasn’t looking good at all. Steve was just helping Grace out of the car, picking her up immediately and carried her, walking closer to Danny.

“Danny, you and the little one are coming straight with me. Steve go with Grace to Nurse Maya, she’ll take you straight to a doctor for Grace.” They nodded and followed their respective medical personnel. Malia ushered him into an elevator and they were driving upwards. When the door opened again and they were in the intensive care unit, Danny’s heart clenched. Deep down he knew, Charlie was in desperate need for help. He heard light whining out of the bundle and immediately cooed to make sure Charlie now knew that there was someone there for him.

“Okay this is a bit better than we feared. At the very least he still has the strength to make noises. As long as he makes noises, we know he’s still fighting.” Malia was kind, gently stocking Charlies cheek. Danny only nodded. He was prying to any god that was listening to not let this kid die.

“Come on, just around this corner. We have a room that is the best equipped for anything.” In the room was another doctor. Danny knew she was a doctor specialized on children, due to the number of colourful animals on her coat. In the middle of the room was an examination bed, that looked just slightly more comfortable than the ones one usually saw in a hospital.

“Hello, my name is Leilani and this one is?” She looked at Charlie, who was still whimpering.

“This is Charlie. From what I know right now is that his mother walked out on him and Grace on Sunday and never came back. Steve said he found bottles of milk, but most were rather full, so we don’t know how much Grace managed to give Charlie.” The doctor nodded, while Malia had snuck behind him and was currently typing things into the computer. Leilani, then gently tried to grab Charlie, only for him to start screaming as if someone was hurting him. Danny tensed up at the sound, the doctor lightly relaxed.

“While it doesn’t sound good, as long as a baby screams, we know it can breathe well enough to do so, which is very good.” Leilani told him gently, before she gently laid down Charlie on the bed. And Charlie did not like it at all. He was fighting his prison of clothes that Steve made him, all during which Leilani pealed away layer of layer from the ball of clothes.

“Malia, can you get Nurse Kalani to get me an infusion for Charlie here, along with the testing kits. … And a toy, please.” She hollered after Malia, as she was leaving the room. As Leilani finally managed to free Charlie, both grownups grimaced. While Steve probably had gotten rid of the dirty diaper that Charlie had probably been wearing for too long, it hadn’t healed the rash. His entire lower half was covered by the rash.

“Dr. Hain? I brought the infusion, the toy and the kits. Oh my god, the poor guy. I’ll get some salve for that. The same that we used on the little boy, 2 days ago?” Leilani nodded, grabbing the toy and handing it to Charlie, who looked at bear intrigued, before reaching out to grab it.

“Detective, would you hand me the kit with the blue lid?” Danny did as he was asked immediate and grabbed the requested kit, staring at the other two kits for a second.

“I’ll just take a quick smear of the rash, so we can identify what caused it to combat it the best.” Charlie squeaked unhappily when Leilani took the test and started to hiccup again. Danny reached out and gently ran his fingers over Charlie’s head, focusing the child’s attention back on him. It occurred to Danny then, that he never realized when Leilani had put Charlie onto the infusion.

“So, Detective. I heard you came with a second child.” Danny nodded.

“Grace.”

“Yes, Malia went down to check in them and see how she’s doing. So now to the very uncomfortable part. Our director got the head washing from the guy who’s even higher on the food chain, that we now have to test all children, if they are related to their parents, if not to then check if they are adopted through child services, as we had kept providing care to a kidnapped child. Apparently. I’m sure you have been here before…”

She waited for Danny’s answer, who nodded and then continued, “good, meaning we have you DNA on record. We have to check you and your partner and the kids. I’m very sorry, but this is protocol now. One that I hope they will wash down the drain again.” Danny wasn’t happy. He could see the sense of it, but he still feared what would come out with Charlie. Steve did believe Rachel lied to him about Charlie but Danny really didn’t want to fight at that point, not only because Rachel threatened him with making sure that Grace never saw Danny again.

“Well, it is protocol, even if it is stupid. I just don’t know what the result with Charlie will be.” Leilani looked at him and simply asked: “Complicated relationship?” Danny simply nodded, finishing that part of the conversation.

“On the bright side Detective. I do believe Charlie will recover from it. Long terms effects I really cannot tell anything about. He might be small later in life, but let’s hope he fully recovers from it. He will get a room and will stay until he is definitely better and then we can see if he’s fit to go home. Since I doubt you or the Commander will leave the kids anytime soon, I’ll make sure that they are put in the same room.

When Danny, Charlie and the infusion stand walked and rolled, respectively, into the room, Steve looked up from his position on the bed with Grace, who was asleep on Steve’s chest, one ear pressed against Steve’s chest listening to his heartbeat. Danny smiled, coming closer to Steve, gently brushing through Grace’s hair.

“Grace couldn’t call, because Rachel had her phone and the landline was disconnected. And she was too scared to leave Charlie alone to call for help.” Danny’s throat clogged and he bit back his tears.

“She is such a good girl.” Danny’s voice cracked and Steve grabbed Danny’s hand as fast as he could and gentle guided Danny into the bed with him and Grace. It would be tight fit, but Steve really didn’t care. Danny needed the comfort of his family and Steve would give it to him.

With Charlie now asleep in Danny’s chest, sleeping calmly on the sobbing man, that was clinging to his best friend and partner. Tears wet Steve’s shoulder the sobs that broke the silence of them room, were the only signs of the hurt that he was suffering.

“Shh, Danno. It’ll be fine. They’ve got us. Everything will be alright.”

“What?” Both Danny and Steve were staring at Malia in utter disbelieve.

“I said the same, when I read the report and I had them redo it 6 times and asked Max to redo it aswell with the same results. Both of you are the biological parents of Grace and Charlie.” Danny just looked confused, now. There was no way, 8 in depended test with a very low failure quota would spit out the same results every time if it wasn’t right.

“Has something like this ever happened. I mean, you guys have some weird legends and gods flying around.” Danny was struggling to comprehend it. Not that he wasn’t happy. He was happy. While Danny and Steve had only been together since roughly a week after Steve’s prison break, the topic more children had never come up. There was Grace and the chance that Charlie was Danny’s, but other than that no. It didn’t stop Danny from wanting a child with Steve. Now he had two.

“It’s okay Danno, we’ll figure this out.” Danny shook his head.

“Let’s not and just say thank you to the universe, because this is a miracle.”

“I though you didn’t believe in things you can’t see?”

“Shut up, Steve.”

**_~||~_ **

Standing at the feet of the ocean four teenagers lost the blue glow of their skins.

**“Your wish for this spell was granted and you used it selflessly. Not to your own gain, but to use it as a way for give _them_ gratitude. I taught you magic and it is my right to take it away again. You came to me years ago for guidance to learn, now I end this guidance. You no longer need my help. You will always be welcome in my domain.”** The four teenagers nodded. Their wish had been granted and the spell worked. Because **_they_** had been so kind to them. They finally had a home again. Someone that worried, that fussed over every bruise and scrape they got. They got a second chance. It made them want to give them something back and that they did. By using this very spell. Because family was just as important to **_those two_** as it was to them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wants to know what the voice is, yes it is a god, yes it is a Hawaiian god. I think I left enough clues to figure out with one it is supposed to be. If someone wants confirmation just ask, I'll answer it once I see it.   
> Some phrases may seem weird and I'm sorry, but I was expecting 800 - 1200 Words not 3000+ and I do not have the time to read through it as many times as a usually do. If I see something in the future, I will correct it.  
> I am very aware that the DNA testing would not be done. No matter what. I just needed a way to get the information out. In my draft is was a mistake on the sides of child services. Which shows again how far skidded away from my draft. If one wants to see it as a part of the spell, feel free.  
> I am aware that Rachel would never leave her children, but who knows what happened? Maybe it was the spell, maybe something shattered Rachel so badly, she couldn't cope anymore.  
> If any questions remain, tell free to ask them. I know this story has a very weird vibe to it.


End file.
